Eres Parte De Mi Vida
by Ayu Misako Ayama
Summary: Historia real que quise mostrar. Con solo recordar todas cosas que pasamos, pero dentro de esta relación ha habido traición, confianza, amistad y sobre todo amor pero descuidos hacen que esas cosas se rompan y dejando de creer en ti. Pero las cosas se tornaron mal por tu culpa pierdo sentido a mi vida y sobre todo pierdo la confianza que armamos juntos. InuxKag


-¡Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de la prestigiosa Rumiko Takahasi. Si no fuera por ella no hubiéramos conocido en cierta parte esta emblemática seria que hasta el día de hoy me marca. ¡Grande Rumiko!-

Eres parte de mi vida…

*Capitulo Único

Era un hermoso día de primavera. Yo me encontraba con Inuyasha en una plaza acostados sobre el pasto rodeados de muchos arboles lo cual me relajaban con solo ver su movimiento de baile con el viento. Mientras veíamos el cielo y las nubes como pasaban muy lento, para ser mas exacta era un domingo como cualquiera cuando salía con Inuyasha después de una ardua semana de trabajo lo que necesitaba era un descanso total. Cerre mis ojos para sentir la brisa del viento encima de mi mientras que la mano de Inuyasha jugaba con mi nariz.

-deja de hacer eso inu…-le dije molesta

-no, me encanta hacerlo-dijo burlón

-madura Inuyasha-le dije dándome vuelta y quedando mí estomago en el suelo y lo miro

-madurar es de frutas- y lo quedo mirando y me cae una gota al estilo anime y solo suspiro. Cerré mis ojos y me puse a pensar en todos los momentos que hemos pasada para ser novios desde que nos conocimos hasta ahora. Lo que nos costó forma esta relación, entre tantos altos y bajos, lo miro fijamente y abre un ojo

-¿que pasa?- me pregunta

-nada-le mentí

-no me mientas Kagome…te conozco…ahora dime- en tono molesto

-solo estaba pensando…lo que nos costó formar nuestra relación- le dije

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- se sentó para mirarme y reflexiono un poco- si es vedad. Te acuerdas como nos conocimos

-No mucho…trato de acordarme pero no logro recordar por más que haga un esfuerzo…

_Flash Back_

_-Hace más de 2 años…._

Esperaba la hora del receso. Después de unas aburridas clases de biología no hallaba la hora de encender mi mp3 y ponerme los audífonos para escuchar Fukai Mori. Pero como siempre mi amiga Ayumi me llevaba arrastrando a todas partes del colegio hasta para finalmente encontrarnos con Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga, Hoyo, Yuka y a Emi. De la nada desaparece pero siempre hacia eso hasta que aparece Ayumi y traía a un muchacho, lo único que hizo Ayumi lo empuja y tímidamente saluda

-hola…-dijo

-hola- dijimos todos a la vez. Lo único que pensé fue genial un amigo nuevo. Pero no le preste importancia. Pero la primero impresión que me dio ese muchacho fue su estilo particular, ojos dorados, un cabello de color platinado nadie tenía ese color de pelo. Pero llamaba mucho la atención por aquello y solo recuerdo que su nombre era Inuyasha o algo así y teníamos la misma edad. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención era sus ropas anchas que llevaba puestas pero se le notaba un poco con la ropa de colegio.

Siempre me llevaba una impresión de las personas cuando la veía por primera vez, tenía un estilo muy particular y desde entonces no lo he hablado más y con suerte me lo topaba en el colegio.

Y así con el tiempo este muchacho llamado Inuyasha tenia la fama de ser mujeriego, rompecorazones y andar con cualquier mujer. Cada vez que se acercaba a mi llegaba con una niña abrazada, o tomada de la mano. En ese entonces mi amiga Eri sentía una atracción por el. Así que lo mejor que hicimos como grupo fue echarle una mano para que esos tortolos se gustaran un poco más. La escena fue conmovedora vimos justo el momento cuando de dan un beso pequeño en los labias y nosotros gritamos y salimos corriendo del lugar. Fue divertido y no lo discuto. Era tanta la emoción que teníamos que no supe como describir esa diversión que hicimos en el momento pero después bajamos las revoluciones y tranquilizarnos de tantas cosas.

Pero con el tiempo Inuyasha se fue acercando mas a mi, y no entendía el por qué hasta lo considero como un hermano mayor que no tenia. Bueno como estábamos en confianza le conté un poco de mi familia y de los difíciles momentos que pasábamos, hasta las cosas que habían pasado ahora ultimo. Todos pensaban que tenía algo con Inuyasha ya que siempre andábamos juntos para arriba hacia abajo y por si acaso pero no era así solo éramos mejores amigos, que lo considere, siempre hablábamos por Messenger o siempre me envía mensajes de texto a mi celular o yo tenía esa manía de robarle su teléfono y ponerme a jugar con él o sacarme fotos para después subirlas a facebook. Siempre lo vi solo como amigo. Esa misma tarde Inuyasha y Emi me fueron a dejar a mi casa que quedaba cerca del colegio así que nos fuimos caminando hablando de la vida y como siempre yo me quejaba

-hay que cansada estoy- dije bostezando

-tranquila si llegaras a tu casa-me dijo alentándome

-sí, es la mejor parte del día- una vez que estábamos fuera de mi casa me despedí de mis amigos. Y a lo lejos veo que se dan la mano, y me invade los celos. Pero fue cuando pensé que era lo que me pasaba si solo somos amigos. Así que decidí mejor cerrar la puerta.

Y así paso el tiempo tuvimos nuestra primera salida como amigos y nunca olvidare ese momento que tuvimos, fue muy divertido. Ese día nos juntamos en el mall, y me encantaba dibujar, y dio pena ya que la croquera que tenía se le estaba acabando las hojas y le dije

-se me está acabando las hojas de mi croquera, y mi papa no me quiere regalar una- le dije enojada

-yo te regalo una- lo quede mirando

-en serio- dije dudosa

-si…vamos- y fuimos a una librería y elegí una croquera pero me daba pena que él me la tuviera que comprar

-anda elige otra cosa- mire dudosa y lo miro

-seguro- ya que vi unos lápices de colores que me encantaron…y lo miro una vez mas y asienta. Así que busca unos lápices que rayaran pero ninguno funcionaba. Me dio rabia que al final no quería nada. Los dejo ahí y me dice.

-mejor llévate la caja completa- sentencio, hubo un silencio rotundo y nos largamos a reír. Fue súper chistoso así que al final me lleve unos par de lápices

-gracias por esto Inuyasha- le dije, aunque estaba feliz con lo que me regalo y me agarra del brazo y no sabía para donde me llevaba…hasta que llegamos al patio de comidas

-¿quieres un helado?- un poco dudosa le dije bueno-que helado quieres

-no lo sé….puedo elegir el que me gusta…-lo mire, no sabía si me iba a comprar ese helado que me encantaba. Lo mire y accedió

-quiero un huracán- le dije emocionada. El también había pedido el mismo helado al parecer nunca había pedido un helado así…nos sentamos a las afueras de la terraza del mall a comer. Y así hablamos de la vida y de muchas cosas más. Llego la hora de irnos, tenía que volver a mi casa ya que mi mama de iba a preocupar.

-Inuyasha es hora de que me vaya- le dije

-está bien…te voy a dejar a tu casa por tu seguridad…-y nos fuimos a mi casa por lo menos quedaba cerca del mall y nos fuimos riendo en todo el camino. Y eso me hizo feliz aun que no lo sabía.

Ya había pasado mas de 6 meses que lo considere como mi mejor amigo hasta como un hermano mayor que no tenia, hasta que un día en el receso del colegio estaba todo bien, sonó el timbre para entrar a clases nuevamente y alguien me detiene de la muñeca y era Inuyasha quien me miraba intensamente y me sentí perturbada por esa mirada dorada, lo miraba tontamente ya que me perdía en aquellos ojos

-Kagome…-me dijo

-que pasa Inuyasha- sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-quieres ser mi novia…- lo quede mirando, no sabía que contestar ante aquella situación, me pillo tan desprevenida que me termine bloqueando- la verdad no sé qué decir Inuyasha…

-si quieres me puedes decir después- solo asentí y me fue a mi sala de clases, yo no sentía nada por el aun. Me senté en mi silla y a mi lado se sienta mí otro amigo Kouga quien también sentía algo por mí

-¿Qué sucede Kag…?- lo mire

-me han pedido que sea la novia de Inuyasha…- lo que vi después no sé si fue mi imaginación o no lo sé pero Kouga puso una cara fría. Y no dijo nada en un lapso de dos segundo lo cual se me hicieron eternos, solo quería un consejo de él y que me ayudara

-es tu decisión Kag…eres tú la que toma la última palabra- tenía razón lo que decía Kouga en ese caso. Bueno tenía mi decisión tomada, aun que el lapso que estuve en clases no tome ni la más mínima atención lo que me explicaba el profesor tan solo pensando en lo que me propuso Inuyasha.

Una vez que termino las clases de matemáticas deje a mis amigos para poder conversar con Inuyasha que me espera en el patio y clavo su mirada expectante sobre mi y me acerque a él, decidida…sin dar vuelta otras

-bueno Inuyasha...me pillaste desprevenida por esta propuesta pero he tomado una decisión y espero que no cambie en nada…sobre todo nuestra amistad que hemos formado muy bien…- mientras caminábamos alejándonos del resto

-cual sería tu respuesta…-se apoyo en la pared creo que lo note ansioso

-Inuyasha…veras no quiero ser tu novia…no quiero perder esa hermosa amistad que hemos formado- y lo vi sonreír

-no me vas a perder Kagome…no lo harás- y le di un leve abrazo, pero ese abrazo me reconforto y me hizo sentir bien. No sé como pasaba el tiempo. Y eso me impresiona y mucho.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta de los sentimientos que poco a poco se fueron apoderando de mi…no me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Inuyasha. No quería asumir del todo aquello. Hasta que un día los hice muy notorio en una pelea que tuve con mi mama sobre Inuyasha. Fue un día a mi casa en una tarde en lo cual pronosticaron lluvia y se fue con la lluvia aun que me quede preocupada sobre eso hasta que me mando un mensaje él lo cual había llegado bien.

Se aproximaba la navidad y lo que más anhelaba era un pendrive aunque se lo pedí a mi padre pero no me lo pudo regalar. Y le conté a Inuyasha que quería uno. Ya estábamos en los últimos días de clases y al fin iban a llegar las merecidas vacaciones…esperaba harto este momento para descansar, relajarme y hacer todas las cosas que había planeado en los últimos días.

Con Inuyasha hablamos de la vida como siempre y tocan el timbre para volver a clases resignada subo un escalón y me detiene Inuyasha

-espera necesito que cierres tus ojos…- me dijo sonriendo

-¡eh¡ y para que…-le dije sin entender

-_es sorpresa y ahora quiero que cierres tus ojos_- los cerré, me encontraba nerviosa y no sabía por que

-abrelos ahora…- me entrego un paquete y lo quedo mirando- ábrelo- me dijo. Lo abrí y para mi sorpresa era un pendrive…lo que más quería estaba súper feliz lo abrase y me emocione mucho-todavía falta busca lo que hay más abajo- busque lo que había y era unos aros súper hermosos de color verde claros junto con una pulsera de madera súper mona

-gracias Inuyasha pero no tenias que molestarte…ahora me siento culpable por esto- le dije sonrojada

-no importa solo es para la persona más especial que conozco- lo miro y me sonrojo mas, me mira-me puedes dar una oportunidad para que sea tu novio- quede perpleja aunque no tenía muy claro los sentimientos que sentía hacia Inuyasha decidí darle una oportunidad y de poder rehacer mi vida sobre el tema del amor, ya que tuve muchos malos recuerdos con muchachos que me gustaban

-está bien dame estos 3 meses de vacaciones y te doy la respuesta-

-está bien…te estaré esperando con ansias-me dijo y me fui a mi salón de clases

Ya estaba en los últimos días de clases para dar el pase a las vacaciones de verano…y para mi grata sorpresa mis papas me iban a mandar al campo y no me gustaba mucho eso en realidad. Me hice la idea de pasar todo un verano y encontraba que iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo.

Llevaba cerca de un mes cuando recibí la llamada de un número desconocido y no sabía de quien era. Solo conteste para saber

-alo- dije

-Kagome… eres tu -me dijo una voz que no logre reconocer

-si…con quien hablo-

-soy yo Inuyasha- y se me partió el alma con la voz que puso

-Inuyasha…como estas…hace tiempo que no se de ti-le dije emocionada

-mal-me dijo

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte

-se murió un amigo mío- y no supe que decir ante eso. Por un momento quise estar ahí para acompañarlo y darle todo mi apoyo total. Pero no sabía que hacer en ese momento el estaba a mas de 500 km de mí y yo de él. De verdad solo quería alentarlo pero como…no hallaba como hacerlo.

-lo lamento mucho Inuyasha…no sé qué decir ante esto- le dije mal

-lo sé, pero solo quería escucharte y estar tranquilo. Y pensar que todo está bien ante ello- con eso me dejo sin habla

-está bien dentro de todo Inuyasha-

-si Kag estoy bien solo que nos tomo de sorpresa esto…pero no lo olvidare- me dijo en tono triste

-quédate tranquilo que ya está en un mejor lugar…solo quédate tranquilo…

-gracias por escucharme

-para eso son los amigos Inu- le dije animada. Pero no quería hablar mucho ya que el ruido que había era muy fuerte y mis abuelos se habían ido a dormir y yo con mi hermana menor Hitomi estábamos despiertas.

-bueno Kagome te dejo me alegra saber que estas bien

-a mi también Inuyasha, solo espero que este bien- le dije y preparándome a cortar la llamada

-ya Kagome te dejo…te quiero mucho- le dijo y no supe que decir en ese momento-adiós

-adiós- y colgué. Una especie de latido me dio en el corazón cuando me dijo te quiero. Pero no supe cómo reaccionar ante eso. Aun que no mentía que los sentimientos por Inuyasha se fueron intensificando más y más con el pasar del tiempo.

Así pase el tiempo, del tiempo que estuvimos en el campo también fuimos a ver a varios familiares pero no eran mi familia directa ya que mi mama que caso con otro hombro cuando era pequeña y todos sabían que yo no era hija de mi papa pero aun así yo lo consideraba como mi único papa.

Un día fuimos a la casa del hermano de mi abuela quien tenía un hijo llamado Takeshi de la misma edad que yo y otro primo que la edad de Hitomi. No hablábamos mucho pero por timidez creía yo, un día nos llevaron a la piscina de un amigo que vivía cerca así que nos tirábamos agua pero me habían cansado los brazos así que me cubrí detrás de el para que me protegiera.

-Takeshi deja cubrirme detrás de ti- me pude detrás de su espalda

-y que recibo a cambio- y no se me ocurrió nada, solo quería taparme

-no lo sé…-una vez que paro el escándalo del agua. No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos muy cerca esos ojos que tenían eran muy intenso que me hacía perder en ese color celeste o algo similar. Una vez que llegamos nuevamente a su casa nos fuimos a bañar con mi hermana para estar lista para jugar a las escondidas y estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que me encontré con Takeshi en un escondite

-ándate a otro lado que este es mi escondite…-le dije corriéndome para liberarme

-no…hay harto espacio y yo decido donde esconderme- pero no me di cuenta de que se había acercado a mi que me termino acorralando y me mira intensamente. No supe que tenia que hacer y lo único que sentí fue un rose de labios y no se como quede en ese momento, tampoco supe como tenia que tomármelo. Pensaba que era mi primo como podía hacerme algo así o eso creía yo.

-quedaste pálida Kagome- y no le dije nada mas. Después de eso la tarde trascurrió como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Después de ese acontecimiento volvimos a la semana después volvimos a jugar a las escondidas pero de noche y mas complicado. Justamente nos toco escondernos juntos y me vuelve a acorralar en un rincón y esta vez el beso de intensifico mas y lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue besarlo fue como raro besarlo pero admito que fue un beso lleno de pasión, hasta que nos sentamos en el cemento junto a mi hermana pero en este caso Takashi seguía besándome aunque estuviera al lado mi hermana y al parecer no le importo mucho. Y esa fue la última vez que nos vimos. Y sentí sus labios aun que por un momento me confundí con los sentimientos que tuve hacia el junto con los de Inuyasha pero después lo pude aclarar como corresponde.

Al mes después nos volvimos de campo a la cuidad y para mi fue un alivio volver a la rutina nuevamente. Y mentalizarme en una decisión que ya tenía tomada.

/

Era nuevo año después que nuestro país sufriera el terremoto considerado como uno de los más devastadores de Chile y a nivel mundial. Todos tratamos de volver a la rutina que teníamos antes del terremoto del año 2010.

Las clases se atrasaron para volver a rencontrarme con mis amigos y sobre todo con una persona que tenía que darle si a nuestra relación.

Me reencontré con mis amigos y fue muy emocionante saber que está bien dentro de todo. Partimos las clases lenta pero segura no sabíamos que iba a pasar después de ese terremoto así que retome mi vida como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Pero sin pensarlo mi vida daría una vuelta en 180° hasta que un día Inuyasha me agarra del brazo y me mira

-necesito hablar contigo urgentemente-

-está bien-sin entender

-sentemos no aquí- y me senté-mira Kagome ya no lo puedo aguantar más, hace tiempo quería decirte que yo ya sabía de ti

-como es eso de que sabias de mi…contéstame Inuyasha- hice un bloqueo en mi cabeza y no lograba entender nada

-lo que pasa en que soy hacker…y por algún motivo yo ya te conocía pero tú no sabías que yo existía y estuve investigando de ti y de tu familia y hasta supe cuando te cambiaste de ciudad y cuando llevabas a este colegio- todo lo que me dijo me dejo es estado de shock. No sabía si creerle o no. Mi mente se bloqueo en ese instante y solo me puse a llorar. No sabía si salir corriendo o no.

-no…no lo creo, es mentira

-Kagome es verdad lo que te digo- no aguante mas y me pare, lo último que hice fue mirarte he irme corriendo a los brazos de Miroku, creo que nunca llore tan amargamente

-que pasa Kagome…que te dijo- consolándome

-nada Miroku, solo quiero llorar-mientras me acomodaba más en su hombro

-lo sabia…sabía que no era para ti- me dijo Kouga, en ese entonces Kouga estaba enamorado de mi siempre ha sido mi amigo desde que entre a la secundaria- ese maldito me las va a pagar

-no Kouga no gastes fuerzas innecesarias en esto

-tranquila Kagome…yo estaré a tu lado hasta que te mejores- me acaricia mi mano

-gracias Kouga eres un gran amigo…- ese mismo día me fue a dejar cerca de mi casa y le agradecí totalmente por la ayuda psicología que me dio, solo necesitaba que alguien estuviera ahí pero no quise involucrar a mi familia en esto y solo me lo guarde pero los que sabían de esto eran mis amigo e Inuyasha.

-Kagome se que no es momento indicado pero sé que te dije que me gustas mucho pero voy a luchar por tu amor- me dijo

-gracias Kouga pero sabes lo que paso hoy día y no sé si estaré preparada para hacer una vida amorosa- le dije apenada

-no importa pero de alguna forma quiero ganarme tu amor…- no supe que decir en ese momento pero era súper atento conmigo hasta se preocupo de que me fuera a dejar a mi casa pero me daba pena, el siempre dando lo mejor de él y yo fijándome en un idiota que no vale nada aunque quería bloquearlo de mi vida no podía sacarlo de mi mente y eso para mí iba a ser muy difícil

-gracias…por tu apoyo, será mejor que me vaya a descansar

-okay, ya sabes donde puedes encontrarme…-y me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y me fue lentamente a mi casa, no sabía qué cara poner a mi mama pero como aprendí a ocultar mis emociones supe que era hora de hacer lo correcto y le mostré mi mejor cara aunque por dentro este hecha trizas no quería que ella supiera por lo que estaba pasando. Llegue a mi dormitorio y me puse mi mp4 a escuchar Diamond de Alan en español latino oficial. Y me termine quedando dormida por querer olvidar los problemas que tenia.

Habían pasado alrededor de 2 meses desde aquel incidente con Inuyasha mi vida se supone que estaba normal pero a quien miento me había afectado mucho y no sabía a qué precio hasta incluso me apague ya no tenía la chispa que poseía para cualquier cosa. Se me perdió hasta mi alegría que tenia y todo por culpa de el. Hasta perdí la magia para dibujar, tenía una creación de un manga para mí y por algún motivo solo llegaba a dibujar poco sin ánimo y cada vez que estaba en mi sala de clases miraba hacia afuera mientras miraba en cielo.

Mi único refugio que tenia era mi música…muy pocas veces vi a Inuyasha y no quería saber nada de él. Pero me dolía verlo y al parecer se daba cuenta, solo quería que pasara luego esto y justo dio Diamond y no me había dado cuenta de lo que significaba hasta ahora…

**/Aquel día que te fuiste**

**No pude despedirte**

**Pues pensé que si lo hacia**

**Ya no volverías jamás**

**Y decidí**

**Que ocultaría lo que siento en verdad**

**Mi egoísmo ha impedido**

**Entender lo importante**

**Que es el paso del tiempo**

**Todo lo valioso que hay**

**Se perderá algún día y no lo puedo evitar**

**La ciudad en la que ya no estas**

**Es un lugar que no quisiera habitar**

**¿Ahora qué es lo que debo hacer?**

**¿A Donde ir?**

**De diamantes mi mejilla se cubrió**

**Pues si pienso en ti**

**Me lamento no estar contigo**

**Con el tiempo es posible que el dolor**

**Pueda restablecer mi confianza**

**Y curar mi herido corazón.**

**/Siempre el remordimiento**

**Comienza a invadirme**

**Pues aumenta la barrera**

**Que le he impuesto a mi corazón**

**¿Por qué será?**

**Que detrás de una sonrisa**

**Se oculta el dolor/**

**/Tus palabras y tu amistad**

**Son lo más valioso que me pudiste brindar**

**Son regalos que juro jamás olvidar**

**De diamantes todo el cielo se cubrió**

**Imitando el dolor**

**Que mantengo aquí en el pecho**

**No sé que a mi lado ya no volverás**

**Y aunque duele en verdad**

**No me queda más que mi vida continuar**

**Y aquí estoy, buscándote**

**Muerta en vida, extrañándote**

**Reprochándome una y otra vez**

**Que te perdí**

**Ahora tu recuerdo se alejo**

**Y en la luna busco un consuelo a mi dolor**

**De diamantes mi mejilla se cubrió**

**Pues si pienso en ti**

**Me lamento no estar contigo**

**Con el tiempo es posible que el dolor**

**Pueda restablecer mi confianza**

**Y curar mi herido corazón**

**Aquel día que te fuiste**

**No pude despedirme**

**Pues pensé que si lo hacia**

**Ya no volverías jamás**

**Y decidí que ocultaría**

**Lo que siento en verdad**

**Siento tanta pena por mí**

**Sé que soy débil**

**Lo tengo que admitir**

**Pero un día voy a descubrir mi valor/**

Me corrió varias lagrima en mi mejilla…esa canción tenía razón con lo que decía esa canción fue mi ventana a mi alma…no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Quede perpleja tenía razón y por algún motivo. Siempre vi a Inuyasha ayudar a los profesores a cargar los libros de clases pero yo solo te ignoraba, no quería verte, no quería saber nada de ti. Ni quiera saber cómo estabas ya que era tanto el daño que me hizo que apenas podía seguir adelante.

Solo quería estar sumergida en el mundo de la depresión y ocultar. Era increíble como lograba hacerlo.

Había pasado tiempo desde que no nos hablábamos…un día revisaba mi facebook, y vi un mensaje tuyo lo leí para no ser descortés y lo que decía me deja perpleja y a la vez con gusto a amargo, empecé a leer atentamente lo que decía y sin más preámbulos. Pero me detenía me daba un miedo por seguir leyendo dicho texto.

Pero me arme de valor y lo leí como corresponde sin quebrarme como siempre.

"_Kagome:_

_Sé que ha pasado tiempo desde que no nos hablamos por eso quiero pedirte disculpas por el daño hecho…eres una persona muy especial en mi vida y por eso temo perderte, se que a lo mejor no tenía que haberte contado esa cosas y menos heriste de esa manera… pero por favor mi niña deme otra oportunidad de estar contigo y disfrutar de todas las cosas que hacíamos. Desde que no hemos vuelto a hablar mi vida es un desastre y no sé cómo seguir sin ti…eres la única persona que ilumina mi día a día y no temo decir que te amo…me cautivaste por completo. Eres una persona muy gentil y quiero estar contigo el resto de mis días._

_Dame una oportunidad más para seguir adelante y demostrarte quien soy realmente. Te pido por favor que me des solo esta oportunidad de poder recuperar tu confianza…solo quiero volver a hablarte y verte sonreír nuevamente…se que por mi culpa te has apagado y me he dado cuenta de aquello. Me he sentido miserable, culpable por todo esto. Solo quiero verte feliz. _

_Pero por favor dame una oportunidad por lo que más quieras."_

No sabía que decir ante este mensaje…solo sé que me corría las lagrimas no sabía si era de dolor o de amor.

Quise ignorar el mensaje pero no pude… era todo o nada para responder el mensaje. Solo respondí lo que correspondía y a lo que sentía pero pensé bien las palabras antes de escribirlas tenía que tener una respuesta ante ello.

"_Inuyasha:_

_No sé qué decir de verdad, pero yo en cambio no estoy bien y no estoy segura de poder darte esa oportunidad que tú dices merecer. Una vez que me dañan ya no hay vuelta atrás y cuesta un mundo en recuperar así mi confianza pero no lo sé._

_Para mí esto es muy dudoso pero no se qué hacer…¿pero darte una oportunidad? Es más complicado de lo que tú crees…quisiera creer en las cosas que has hecho por mí y te lo agradezco._

_Pero si realmente quieres una oportunidad por parte mía…debes jugártela y volver a recuperar esa confianza que te he dado. _

Una vez finalizada este escrito, no supe lo que me dio, estaba consternada solo llore, llore y llore hasta no dar más.

A quien mentía me gustaba Inuyasha y sin el todo era gris. No me di cuenta del tiempo que paso y de las cosas que me ocurrieron pero no estaba segura si realmente debía darle esa oportunidad que él me pedía. Ya no quise estar más en el computador y me salí me fue a mi dormitorio y me puse mi mp4 y por algún motivo llegue a la canción Mizerable de Gackt, pero me termine quitando los audífonos ya que fue la canción que le dedique a Inuyasha antes de dejar de hablarle. Y me vino ese recuerdo por chat cuando le dedique esa canción

**-**_**Inuyasha…**_

_**-dime Kag…**_

_**-quiero dedicarte una canción**_

_**-cual sería…**_

_**-te voy a enviar el link para que la escuches**_

_**-está en japonés**_

_**-si…pero esta subtitulada**_

_**-aja me va a dar un sueño enorme**_

_**-ya me voy y te dejo esta canción…**_

_**-okay….bye te quiero mucho**_

_**-bye…- fue cuando le envié el link y en seguida me desconecte.**_

"_Pretendo no darme cuenta____  
__miro a través de la pequeña ventana____  
__la voz del ángel llenando el cielo____  
__bañada por el dulce viento_____

_El ruido reflejado en tus ojos algo que no se puede oír____  
__Solo rio suavemente "era un truco del dulce viento"____  
__hacia el cielo_____

_Gira, gira... voy dejando atrás al tiempo que me dejó atrás____  
__estoy, ahora____  
__rio como un pobre mizerable____  
__Te quise demasiado pero ahora tu estas del otro lado de la pared____  
__sonriendo suavemente_____

_Estos sentimiento jamás te alcanzaran... guardados de suspiros_____

_Mientras el frío viento me golpea____  
__revivo mis recuerdos en la noche que vuelve____  
__La melodía que canto para mi suavemente____  
__es desgastada por el tiempo hasta que se desvanece____  
__No puedo olvidar la tristeza a la que no puedo regresar____  
__Incluso ahora, mi cuerpo que no podía contener las parpadeantes____  
__emociones____  
__parece destrozarse_____

_A dónde puedo ir para hacer que mi soledad se desvanezca____  
__" Sé que tengo mañana..."_____

_Gira, gira... voy dejando atrás al tiempo que me dejó atrás____  
__estoy, ahora____  
__rio como un pobre mizerable____  
__Te quise demasiado pero ahora tu estas del otro lado de la pared____  
__sonriendo suavemente_____

_profundamente, profundamente dentro del sueño que yo sólo comencé____  
__a olvidar estoy, ahora____  
_rio como un pobre mizerable  
Te quise demasiado pero ahora tu estas del otro lado de la pared  
sonriendo suavemente

Estos sentimiento que jamás te alcanzaran... guardados de suspiros"

No sé porque le dedique esa canción…se me hizo un clic en la cabeza y recordé.

El motivo fue que se había alejado de mí y no supe porque solo de vez en cuando nos saludábamos y ni siquiera nos dedicábamos a conversar como lo hacíamos siempre y me extrañaba el por qué pero supongo que lo le había puesto importancia hasta ahora. Por eso le dedique esa canción y creo que en cierta parte me arrepiento de haberlo hecho quizás fue porque no.

Bueno así pasaron unos par de dias y vuelvo a recibir otro mensaje de Inuyasha pero esta vez el mensaje era diferente al anterior.

"_Kagome:_

_Estuve pensando un poco las cosas y sé que este error que cometí me hace estar súper arrepentido… de verdad te pido disculpas._

_De verdad quiero recuperarte y estar a tu lado y protegerte como no lo he hecho en estos tres meses que han pasado. Me siento un idiota por no estar contigo cuando más me necesitaste pero quiero estar a tu lado y quiero que seas mi polola es lo que más quiero._

_Espero que me respondas este mensaje. Te quiero mucho"_

No sabía que decir nuevamente…no lograba entender esto pero al cabo me decidí a darle esa oportunidad que tanto quería y le escribí un pequeño mensaje con lo que sentía

"_Inuyasha: _

_Bueno veo que quieres que te de una oportunidad que dices…tienes que ganarte esa confianza que tú dices porque en cambio yo solo esperare a que ocurra un milagro para que vuelta todo a la normalidad y tampoco soy capaz de volver a confiar en alguien como tú. Si realmente quieres estar conmigo gánate mi confianza como debe ser._

Y eso fue lo último que le escribí.

Y así paso el tiempo, mientras yo trataba de seguir mi vida en el colegio y en mi casa nada cambiaba no sé si Inuyasha no podía hablarme o no lo sé pero lo que estaba segura es que no haría nada. Hasta que un día nos cruzamos pero no me di cuenta de aquello así que me agarra del brazo y me saluda

-hola

-hola- y me saluda en la mejilla en ese instante no supe que decir pero ni siquiera note cuando nos fuimos a sentar a las bancas

-em Kagome te puedo decir algo...- me dijo algo nervioso

-dime…-lo mire atenta

-quiero pedirte disculpas por el daño que te he causado en el último tiempo

-ya no importa Inuyasha…solo promete que no volverás a hacer algo así-le dije agachando la mirada. Solo sentí los brazos encima de él. Y por un segundo me sentí como querida…querida o amada por alguien que le importaba.

Se separo de mi y nos fuimos donde mis amigos y veo a lo lejos a Kouga quien se para molesto y no entendía el por qué, mis amigos quedaron impresionados cuando me ven contigo quedan sin habla al parecer iban a decir algo pero como se que arrepintieron.

As i paso el tiempo con Inuyasha y no me había dado cuenta como poco a poco volvió a tocar mi corazón y sobre todo en el tema de la confianza…hasta que un día al parecer mi vida era de color rosa pero me dijiste que te ibas de la ciudad ya que tus padres decidieron aquello y que no se podía hacer nada, que estaba tomada.

No supe como reaccionar ante eso y solo quería darte el si aquello que tu me pediste, pero trataste de consolarme pero no lo pude evitar solo quería llorar y manifestarte lo que sentía

-por favor no te vayas…

-sabes que no puedo hacer mucho…mis padres ya tomaron la decisión y ya no sé que hacer para no dejarte

-me da pena...

-lo mejor que podemos hacer en estos momentos es pasar tiempo junto y quedarnos con los recuerdo que tuvimos- y solo asentí ante eso. Tuvimos como tres días juntos mientras me compraba cosas para comer o me terminaba regalando cosas y como que me sentía culpable por eso asi que esos días me dedique a hacerles unos dibujos para que tenga un lindo recuerdo de aquello y se los regalo aun que no olvido esa cara de felicidad que tenia. Hasta que llego el dia de la despedida osea me siento mal por que se iba a ir pero no pude evitar botar unas lagrimas por aquello, en la salida del colegio nos fuimos juntos y me fue a dejar afuera de mi casa

-te voy a extrañar Inuyasha

-yo también te voy a extrañar Kagome…pero ten por seguro que no te olvidare

-yo tampoco- y nos dimos un abrazo queriendo decir que no quería ir se pero él no podía hacer nada. Era hora de irme y de el también asi que me despedí de el con un beso en la mejilla y nos fuimos. Antes de que me alejara de él me despide a la distancia

Asi pasaron los días en el colegio pero igual notaba tu ausencia pero creo que no me habías hecho falta pero sentía que algo hacia falta y eso eras tu, tu humor medio raro, ese cariño especial. Pero sin darme cuenta paso los días y siempre me acordaba de ti mientras me mandabas mensajes y yo trataba de respondértelos.

Era un dia como cualquiera en el colegio y me doy cuenta de alguien conocido de espalda y sigo bajando las escaleras y eras tú…no podía creer que habías vuelto y lo único que hago es correr a tus brazos a abrazarte y tu hiciste lo mismo

-no lo puedo creer

-yo tampoco…no creo que te estoy viendo y tocándote

-pero que paso Inuyasha no se supone que te ibas a Iquique

-si…asi es pero mis viejos se devolvieron porque le cause problemas en el camino- empezamos a caminar y nos sentamos para seguir conversando sobre lo que había pasado en una semana y ponernos al día como corresponde.

Se aproximaban las vacaciones de invierno…y estaba feliz al fin podría salir sin ningún inconveniente, podría dormir y hasta dibujar mucho.

Antes que nos dejara de ver a Inuyasha, me pidió algo

-te acuerdas de la respuesta que estaba esperando por tu parte

-si, pero tendría que volver a pensarlo…con todo lo que hemos pasado…es para pensar

-bueno…vuelta de vacaciones esperare tu respuesta

-esta bien…ahí te daré la respuesta que quieres- y me despedi de él. Ahora solo pensar en las vacaciones y pensar en que respuesta le voy a dar a Inuyasha si seré su novia o no, para ser sincera para mi era complicado volver a pensar en este tema y sobre todo lo que he pasado con Inuyasha pero no sabia si ser o no ser novia de Inuyasha era totalmente complicado este tema y no dude ningún segundo en las decisiones que estaba tomando y ojala que pudieran hacer un bien ante el y yo.

Llego el momento de darle la respuesta…volvimos al colegio ya mas renovada y mejor en animo. Así que volví de las vacaciones de invierno y en esas dos semanas no supe de inuyasha. Pero me iba a encontrar con el colegio pero no lo vi en ninguna parte y me extraño mucho hasta que lo vi en el receso

-hola Kagome...- lo abrace y le di ese beso que siempre le daba en la mejilla-como has estado- me dijo

-bien y tu

-bien...te tengo una sorpresa...estira tu mano y abrelo- solo estire mi mano y atine a estirarla. Abro la pequeña bolsa y se trataba de una pequeña pulsera de color morado y blanco súper linda. Lo quedo mirando y le regalo esa sonrisa de felicidad, al parecer se dio cuenta de que me gusto y mucho. Le di las gracias por ese detalle y lo que me gustaba de el que con solo algo pequeño hasta un caramelo me dejaba feliz

-gracias Inuyasha está muy hermosa

-deja ponerte la pulsera-me agarra mi pequeña pulsera y me la amarra a mi muñeca derecha con mucho cuidado para no apretar. La miro una vez más y me gustaba hasta el color que tenía. Ese día se paso volando totalmente.

Llego la hora de la salida del colegio y como siempre Inuyasha me esperaba en la salida así que nos fuimos rápido para sentarnos a la plaza y justo en el camino me encuentro con mi hermana Hitomi y mi prima pequeña Misako quienes me saludan y se van al parque. Entonces deja a Inuyasha esperando afuera de mi casa mientras yo me cambia de ropa saludo a mi mama y a mi abuela, subí rápido a mi pieza y me apresure en cambiarme de ropa. En menos de dos segundos ya estaba abajo y le dije a mi mama que iba a la plaza con las chicas. Una vez que estuve fuera de mi casa busque a Inuyasha y estaba escuchando música con sus audífonos que generalmente le robaba.

Caminamos lentamente con Inuyasha camino a la plaza junto con mi perro quien siempre se ponía a cada salida cerca. Pero Inuyasha me quita a Martin mi perro y le pega tratando de enseñarle como andar en la calle ya que a mi me llevaba prácticamente volando. Una vez que llegamos a la plaza nos sentamos y amarramos al Martin para que se quedara quieto.

-bueno aquí estamos

-me vas a decir- le dije mirando

-no…quiero que me lo pidas- sentencie

-Kagome… ¿quieres ser mi novia?- como que lo pensé un poco

-si…quiero ser tu novia- y solo lo abrazo y él me responde, me sentís súper feliz por ser su novia. Estuvimos por harto tiempo abrazados y fue como mágico sentir su olor, sus latidos de corazón y me suelto de él y lo miro

-es hora de irme Kagome-me dijo

-si está bien, entiendo- nos paramos y le grite a mi hermana que iba y volvía que iba a dejar a Inuyasha a la esquina, así que nos fuimos tomados de la mano hasta la esquina. Pero me dio un dolor medio raro

-ya me voy…

-bueno, espero que llegues bien a tu casa- mientras sostenía a Martin en mis brazos

-me voy Kagome…nos vemos mañana en el colegio- y se acerca a mí y me besa pero muy lentamente. Nunca me estremecí tanto en mi vida con un beso pero fue la sensación más genial y sobre todo tener los labios de Inuyasha sobre los míos y nos separamos lentamente sin dejarnos de ver pero note su sonrojo que tenia y al parecer noto en mío.

-nos vemos mañana Kagome- y me beso en mi frente

-nos vemos en el colegio- y se fue. No me había sentido tan feliz desde que…no lo sé no siquiera recuerdo las cosas felices y como estaba tan embobada con el beso que me dio así que me fui a la plaza a buscar a mi hermana y prima bajo aquellas ilusiones que solo mi mente pudo crear.

Y así paso el tiempo...nunca pensé que nuestra relación iba a ser muy complicada y tormentosa si se le podría decir pero a quien engañaba cada vez que me peleaba con Inuyasha me hacia la persona más mala del mundo, triste y me costaba pedirle perdón a el pero nunca sabía cómo pero al final nos arreglamos. Ahora este último tiempo hemos estado mal, todos los días peleábamos y por cosas estúpidas y ni siquiera nos hablábamos por más del día hasta que no aguantaba y lo buscaba, hasta tuve problemas con mi mama por ser novia de Inuyasha pero a qué punto. Ya encontraba que esto me estaba pasando la cuenta y sentía que caía en un pozo que no terminaba nunca, y me termine cortando los brazos, el día que le lo dije a Inuyasha se enojo mucho me agarra de mis muñecas y me las aprieta y después me las golpea

-no lo vuelvas a hacer Kagome…es una estupidez la que haces- me dijo enojado

-no lo es, solo quiero sentir dolor como corresponde- y me puse a llorar no por dolor por qué me apretaba mis muñecas, si no porque no lo podía evitar. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de eso y me abraza solo pude llorar amargamente, no entendía por qué lloraba así, trate de pedirle perdón pero fui tan cobarde que no pude.

Detestaba estar así con Inuyasha, hasta que él un día me llama por teléfono, como siempre hablábamos por teléfono y ahora no por tema de trabajo se adapto a mis horarios y a las llamadas pero después poco a poco de dejo de llamar y eso me hizo sentir mal, ya era pocas las llamadas y cada vez que yo lo llamaba me decía que estaba ocupado y me dio hasta la impresión de que le estorbaba.

Las cosas iban empeorando hasta que Inuyasha me dijo algo que no podía creer

-necesitamos un tiempo Kagome…mira como esta las cosas

-¡no, no quiero!-le dije llorando

-necesitamos un mes…para aclarar las cosas- solo quede en silencio, no estaba segura de aceptar dicha cosa por parte de Inuyasha. Me dedique a pensar un poco y odie ese silencio rotundo por parte de los dos en el teléfono-no voy a aceptar eso Inuyasha

-¿Por qué?-me dijo

-no puedo estar sin ti por un mes y para mi seria una tortura tremenda, por eso he tomado una decisión y espero que me la respetes

-cual sería tu decisión…

-no voy a aceptar el mes solo va a hacer una semana-le dije- pero como sé que no vas a estar con alguien

-por algo he estado contigo todo este tiempo- y le encontré razón pero no estaba segura, me venia recuperando de una pelea que tuvimos…

-no lo sé Inuyasha, sabes que me cuesta creer algo así- y eso fue todo. Ya no sentía calidez, amor, cariño, amistad, compasión…nada tenía sentido- ya no siento nada Inuyasha…ya no quiero esto

-Kagome espera…por favor no hagas alguna locura

-no lo sé Inuyasha, no sé si pueda aguantar- le dije, no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer con mi vida. Durante esa semana ya no quería nada solo quería morirme y pensar en nada más que eso quería pensar que esto era un mal sueño que iba a despertar en cualquier momento…me deprimía mucho con esto y solo Inuyasha sabia como animarme y lo logro después de todo.

Solo el sabia como animar a esa persona que amaba y hacer el esfuerzo posible por eso pero después de todo el me cautivo y por eso lo amaba con todo mi ser. Si tenía que dar mi vida por el…lo haría con todo gusto

_Fin Del__ Flash Back_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%

Despues de ese episodio le hize la promesa a Inuyasha que no me iba a cortar mas. Inuyasha que mira y me hace parar del pasto aun que en verdad no quería.

-hay inuyasha déjame en el pasto acostada

-no...te tengo una sorpresa, vamos a mi casa-solo asentí, y me paro de una vez. Por lo menos me quedaba cerca ya que solo quería dormir y dormir al lado de Inuyasha, sin darme cuenta me toma a lo estilo boda y le empiezo a patalear para que me baja de una vez pero como es muy obstinado. Llegamos a su casa y subimos rápidamente al dormitorio de Inuyasha me tenía con los pelos de punta ya que no sabía que sorpresa me iba a dar.

-bien quiero que me cierres los ojos

-está bien-siento como hace movimientos de un lado hacia el otro y siento que esta frente a mi

-ahora ábrelos-lo que tenia frente a mis ojos era un osito de felpa gigante junto con una cadena de oro y el osito traía sujeto a su mano un ramo de rosas rojas y no sé qué expresión puse pero Inuyasha se dio cuenta de aquello

-¿Qué sucede?

-solo estoy emocionada…gracias por el regalo, me encanto- le dije en medio de lagrimas

-de nada, es para mi pequeña que ahora y amo mucho en esta vida- y me abrazo. Solo atine a sentarme en la cama para procesar todo esto.

Inuyasha toma la cadena de oro con forma de corazón y se pone detrás mío para ponerme la cadena y la aprecio frente a un espejo y de verdad era hermosa

-se te ve muy lindo esa cadena de corazón puesto en ti- me lo dijo mientras me susurraba en el oído y yo me di cuenta y me doy vuelta y esos orbes dorados que me miraban inmensamente y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Se acerca a mí lentamente y me besa de esa manera muy lenta que me gustaba aun que no mentía que me estremecía totalmente, lentamente me agarra de mi cintura y me lleva lentamente a su cama sin soltarme.

Me acuesta lentamente he Inuyasha se pone encima mío sin aplastarme y manteniendo su peso y con cuidado de no hacerme daño, me empieza a subir mi polera lentamente y me besaba mi cuello haciendo que suspirara de placer y baja siguiendo con sus besos llegando a mis pecho. Me toma y me carga haciéndome sentar encima de él y me desabrocha mi corpiño y lentamente masajea mis pechos y hace que gime. No quise quedarme atrás y lo tiro hacia a mi sacándole la polera que llevaba puesta y sonríe sabia que soy traviesa en algunos aspectos. El pareció reírse de eso y me siguió el juego sin parar de besarme seguía besando mis pecho hasta que se canso y me tiro abajo otra vez

-es mi turno bebe- solo asentí con una sonrisa, me empieza a sacar mis botines con tacos mientras me hacia costillas en mis pies

-Inuyasha para de hacer eso- le dije mientras reía

-claro de no…-y dejo de hacerlo poniéndose serio- mejor continuemos en lo que quedamos- me termino de bajar mis pantalones mientras acariciaba mis piernas aun que me terminaba poniendo nerviosa y me reía. Se puso serio y me besa en los labios salvajemente despertando mi ser oculto y una vez que me saco toda mi ropa Inuyasha se dirige a mi intimidad y me la empieza a degustar y a estimular como si nada. Yo solo grite de placer y lo agarre del pelo, no podía cuanto era el placer que me podía dar Inuyasha en menos de dos segundos. Asi que lo di vuelta y era mi turno de hacer lo mismo, bajo lentamente por su pecho seguido se du estomago hasta llegar a su intimidad haciendo que Inuyasha gruñera de placer. Y se dio cuenta de eso, se da vuelta dejándome abajo otra vez y se posiciona frente a mí

-lista

-lista- no era mi primera vez, Inuyasha fue la primera persona con quien tuve mi primera vez, empezó a embestir lentamente y eso me mataba hacia que le pidiera mas y luego lo hacía rápido me hacia gritar como loca

-¿¡mas!?

-¡si más!-me escucho al parecer las embestidas se volvían mas placenteras y escuchaba a Inuyasha gemir conmigo, fue más rápido y mas sentía como llegaba al clímax con Inuyasha me aferre a la espalda y este a la mía y sentí como llegamos a las estrellas juntos.

Inuyasha se puso a mi lado, me apega a su cuerpo para que descansáramos un poco y nos vestimos para dormir un rato. Al parecer dormimos mas de dos horas, al despertarme quise salirme del agarre de Inuyasha pero al parecer no tenia intensiones de hacerlo, solo lo moleste dándole besos y me responde el beso. Me regala una sonrisa, de la nada se asoma la madre de Inuyasha Izayoi quien nos mira sonrientes

-vaya se quedaron dormidos

-si Sra. Izayoi, como nos echamos al pasto y me quede dormida, Inuyasha me trajo y al parecer se quedo hasta dormido- le dije sonriendo, pero de ante mano me quede dormida por otra cosa

-bueno los dejo para que sigan durmiendo- y me hace un gesto de duerme lo que quieras con Inuyasha, me vuelvo hacia atrás, Inuyasha se encontraba despierto y con una sonrisa se acerca más a mí y me susurra al oído

-eres una mentirosa

-claro…quieres que le diga la verdad- le dije un poco sonroja

-claro que no…-me besa los labios y me abraza-no sé qué haría sin ti

- - después de eso seguimos durmiendo…

Así pasaron más de tres años, y con Inuyasha nuestra relación con el tiempo mejoro a tal punto que ya ni nos peleábamos, ya que él se fue por un año al extranjero a estudiar. Para mi ese año se me hizo eterno, siempre hubo jóvenes que estaban detrás mi o me pedían que fuera su novia pero solo tenía ojos para mi amado Inuyasha.

Hasta que un día alguien toco el timbre y yo me encontraba acostada en mi cama escuchando música y al parecer mi madre grito pero no la pesque

-¡Kagome…hija te buscan!- se acerca mi hermana y me habla

-Kagome nuestra madre te llama- me dijo un poco furiosa

-¡heeee!...voy mami- y me estaba poniendo mis zapatos con taco y levanto mi vista. Por despistada no me había percatado que Inuyasha estaba frente a mí, y no pude contener las lágrimas de emoción. Y solo lo abrace a Inuyasha lo mas que pude y se dio cuenta se eso y me abraza de igual manera…

-te extrañe mucho Kagome-me dijo mientras acaricia mi mejilla-será mejor que arregles un bolso ahora

-pero vienes llegando- dije preocupada

-claro que no llegue hace dos días, la única diferencia es que quería organizarme para darte una sorpresa…así que está todo listo y el permiso de tu madre también- se acerca mi madre a la puerta de mi dormitorio y solo me regala una sonrisa y me entrega mi bolso-toma lo prepare antes de que te dieras cuenta

-gracias mama- me acerco a ella y la abrazo y le doy un beso en la mejilla

-que te vaya bien hija y cuídate si

-claro mama- tome mi bolso y bajamos al primer piso pero pensé en que nos movilizaríamos

-oye Inuyasha y nos vamos en bus- lo mire y se ríe

-claro que no tontita, tengo vehículo

-¿vehículo?- no lograba entender a lo que se refería. Me toma de la mano y caminamos como una cuadra y me tapa los ojos y dejamos de caminar.

Me saca sus manos de mis ojos aunque me susurra que los mantenga cerrados y le hice caso

-ahora ábrelos- estaba parado frente a una camioneta y me sonrió, logre entender al fin a lo que iba, era su vehículo. Lo abrase estaba súper orgullosa de Inuyasha por todo desde que se fue al extranjero y empezó a trabajar como ejecutivo en una empresa internacional a tenido mucho éxito y para qué decir de las cosas que me enviaba del extranjero regalos, flores, perfumes hasta mariachis a la puerta de mi casa.

Me abre la puerta de la camioneta Ford platinum f-150 y me siento en el copiloto y siguió el se sube, pero me mataba la curiosidad y le pregunte donde iba

-Inuyasha donde vamos

-vamos a la playa-me dijo

-a la playa…vaya que atento

-pues claro es la bienvenida que venía pensando hace tiempo- para el motor de la camioneta y se baja yéndose a la puerta del copiloto, me estira su mano y yo se la recibo bajándome. Me deja ahí parada y se va al pick up de la camioneta y saca un canasto con comida. Solo le sonreí por eso.

Éramos tan cómplices para nuestras cosas pero se detiene y deja el canasto en el suelo mirándome intensamente y me acerca a el

-¿Kag?

-dime Inuyasha- con voz sensual

-puedo proponerte algo- y lo más hermoso de ese momento era el lindo atardecer que se presentaba frente a nosotros, me apega a su cuerpo varonil y me agarra de la barbilla y me hace mirar a sus ojos con esa mirada penetrante que puso

-que cosa quieres proponerme

-Kagome…he…tu…-me dijo nervioso

-que cosa Inuyasha…-sin lograr entenderlo

-quieres…casarte conmigo- sacando una caja de sus bolsillos de su pantalón y arrodillándose frente a mí abre la cajita y era un anillo muy hermosa era muy sencillo pero el diseño lo hacía ver único, especial. Nunca en mi vida había quedado muda por algo, Inuyasha supo una cara de ternura y que le diera la respuesta luego-que me dices Kag

-emmmm…Inuyasha

-dime…quieres- poniendo nervioso

-claro que me caso contigo- y me abalanzo sobre él y caigo encima de el, lo beso, lo beso y lo beso sin dejar de hacerlo ahora si era la mujer más feliz de mi vida, me toma mi mano y me pone el anillo

-ahora seremos felices

-contigo a tu lado soy feliz- nos sentamos al lado de cada uno en la arena de la playa y fue ahí donde me pidió matrimonio Inuyasha.

Yo estoy feliz, feliz de ser su novia pero miro hacia atrás y los mas 6 de años que llevo siendo novia de el, aunque hemos pasado muchas dificultades por llegar a cosas así, me acomodo en su pecho y me besa en el cuello

-deja de hacer eso

-no quiero- mientras seguía con el juego

-sabes que Inuyasha- sali de su agarre, y me giro hacia el- gracias por estar conmigo…desde el primer momento…desde amigos hasta tu novia por eso agradezco día a día, no sabes cuantas veces llore por ti, las veces en que te susurre por alcanzarte, por querer pasar las noches a tu lado, preocupándome por ti. Sacrificar las horas en vano para seguir hablando por teléfono…-lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos-por eso te necesito en mi vida, te amo mucho Inuyasha y gracias por ser parte mi vida- lo miro con una sonrisa y me abraza fuertemente

-yo también te amo Kagome…eres mi todo en este mundo. No sabría que hacer sin ti- nos besamos.

La verdad las cosas con el tiempo fueron mejorando pero gracias a Inuyasha que permaneció a mi lado en las buenas y las malas logramos mejoras en todo.

Si no fuera por él y el de mi seriamos unas personas que con suerte nos hubiéramos cruzado en la calle y no nos habríamos conocido.

Ahora solo tenemos que pensar en los preparativos de la boda…

**{Fin}**

Notas de autor:

Bueno aquí estoy otra vez…les dejo este fanfic que los disfruten ya que es de verdad pero algunas partes son inventadas :S, quise hacer mi historia real junto con mi novio y de las cosas que hemos hecho juntos pero gran parte de abrir heridas que quedan intactas.

Quise expresar el amor que siento por mi novio que lo amo con todo mi corazón y que va dedicado a él.

No sean tan duros por los que queremos expresar nuestras historias aquí

Y nos vemos en la próxima…

Adiosito


End file.
